Finishing School
by ali93
Summary: BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE: Bella Alice & Rosalie are sisters and princesses. They love to run in the forest and get dirty. What happens when they go to finishing school? And they meet the boys there? All human. Normal parings.
1. The Spot, and announcements

Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are sisters and also princesses

**Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are sisters and also princesses. They are all 16.**

**Their parents are Queen Esme and King Carlisle. **

**The girls love wear breeches, and run in the forest and get dirty. **

**Their parents want them to become real ladies, so they ship them off to finishing school. **

**Half the school is female, and half is male. The building is separated, boys on one side and girls on the other. **

**What happens when they meet Edward, Jasper, and Emmett in the forest one day?**

**What will happen? Only I hold the secret… **

**Medieval times. All human. BxE AxJ RxE**

**Hey guys!**

**New story! Woot woot!**

**I own NOTHING. Nada. Cries into hands. **

**Well, I hope you LOVE it!**

**YAY!**

**THANKS D FOR THE FABULOUS IDEAS! YAY! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU!**

**Enjoy…**

Finishing School

Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

"Rosie! Hurry up! The guards are catching up with us!" I laughed, as Rosalie zoomed passed Alice and me.

"Who has to hurry up now?" She half asked half laughed.

Alice and I hurried up to her, not wanting to be snatched by our guards.

We reached the lake in the middle of the forest, and swarmed into a circle.

"Bella, you go left into the trees. Alice, you go right. I'll go around the edge of the lake. We'll meet at "the spot"." Rose ordered. She was always the most bossy one of all of us.

We bowed into the middle of the circle, and spit before running off laughing. That had always been our secret handshake because we _never _liked to be all lady-like.

Sometimes we even missed meals, just to annoy our parents.

I looked down on my bare feet, brown breeches, and white tunic. Our mum had gotten them for us for riding, but now we wore them all the time. Petticoats, dresses, corsets… just thinking about those clothes made me wanna gag.

I thought about "the spot". We made it when we were 9, after running out of brunch one day. We just wanted to get away.

I remember ripping and getting our dresses dirty, and laughing the whole time. I smiled at the memory.

"The spot" was a small clearing in the woods, with trees surrounding it. The trees kinda made a roof over it. The leaves were so thick that only small trickles came down when it rained. The trees were so tightly squished together that there was only one small opening between them. That was the door. When we would go in and leave, we would push bushes up to cover it.

On the inside, there were 4 big bushes, which we used as chairs.

We had a wooden box that we hid under the 4th, and un-used, bush. Inside there was paper, ink, and feather pens. We also kept clean and dry changes of clothes, just in case.

I finally caught sight of the familiar trees. I quickly moved away the bushes and jumped inside. I put the bushes back, and sat down on my bush.

Soon I heard 2 pairs of footsteps outside.

Rosalie and Alice stepped in.

They finished fixing the bushes, but kept their backs to me.

"Hello, ladies." I scoffed, trying to sound like on of our guards. They jumped around, hands over their hearts.

"Bella. Don't do that again." Alice whispered, before skipping over to her bush, acting like nothing happened. That's Alice, alright.

"Bloody hell, Bella. You scared the living daylights out of me." Rose said, as she trudged over to her bush and flopped down.

"What shall we do today, m'dears?" Alice asked, picking at her nails.

"Make a play? Write?" I counted off my fingers.

"Nah. We did that yesterday." Rose answered, playing with a piece of her long blond hair.

"Let's go sneak over to the stables. I really wanna see Dani." I said, standing up and stretching.

"Sure! I really wanna visit Melanie." Alice answered, jumping up too.

"Fine. I guess it would be fun to Holly." Rose finally said, and we ran over to the stables.

I skittered over to Dani, and grabbed a carrot. I fed it to her, before starting to groom her. Dani was a beautiful silky black, with light streaks of milky white in her mane and tail. She was aggressive, and Alice, Rose and I were the only one she didn't bite, or kick.

She stuck her nose into my pocket, looking for more.

"You bad girl." I laughed, before handing her another carrot. I spoiled her, as you can see.

Alice and Rosalie were doing the same.

Melanie was a pretty light brown horse, with a dark brown mane and tail.

Holly was a gorgeous perfect white, with a bright white mane and tail.

"We thought we'd find you in here." I heard a familiar voice say.

We all turned around to see our guards Brain, Max and Dylan.

"Your parents need to talk to you." Dylan, Rosie's guard.

Max, my guard, gave me a disapproving look. I stuck my tongue out at him, before giggling and linking arms with Rose and Alice.

We soon un-linked our arms, and started to run.

"Go to your father's study!" Brain, Alice's guard yelled.

We ran into the house, and up the stairs to father's study. We burst through the doors, laughing. We flopped down on the couch, across from where mum and father sat in armchairs.

Our mother gave us disapproving looks, and we became quiet.

"Your mother and I have seen that you three have been in the forest a lot." Our father said, and we nodded.

"You miss meals, don't make your beds, or act like proper ladies." Our mother added, in a proper tone.

"We have thought a lot about this, and have come to a decision about what to do with you three.

I listened to his words in horror, and knew the same expression was on my face. I was pretty sure it was on my sisters too.

"We are sending you off to finishing school." My mother said quietly, but her face stayed the same blank expression.

I gasped.

"Mother! Father! You can't do this! You just can't!" Rosalie screamed, jumping up from the couch.

"Oh, yes we can." My father said, his eyes deadly.

Rose screamed, before stomping out of the room.

Alice and I scurried after her.

"They can't do this!" Alice sobbed, before falling down on her bed.

"But they can." I whispered softly, before sitting down on m bed.

The door creaked open, and our heads turned to the door.

Dylan stuck his head into the room.

"Pack up. Your leaving in the morning." He said softly, before closing the door softly.

Alice burst into another round of cries, and we started to pack.

All we packed was breeches and tunics.

We packed our extra blankets, sheets, and pillows. I also stuffed about 10 books into one of my bags.

I stuffed some paper, ink, a feather pen, and my favorite book into a shoulder bag, and placed it by my other bags.

Once we finished, we blew out the candles and slid into bed.

"What about the horse!?" Alice cried.

"What about Dani?! She's gonna kill everyone!" I yelled into the darkness.

Alice and Rose burst out laughing. I started to laugh too. That would be pretty funny.

All too soon we fell asleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I woke up, and jumped out of bed. I was always a morning person.

I screamed, and Alice and Rose sat straight up. I quickly changed into a pair of black breeches and a white tunic.

When we were all dressed Max, Dylan and Brain came in to bring our bags. I slung my bag over my shoulder, same with Alice and Rose.

The guys put our bags in the back of the carriage.  
We gave our parents awkward hugs and stepped into the carriage. Alice was squished between Rose and I, and I pulled my book out of my bag.

"Max! Please take care of Dani." I said.

"Of course." Max said quietly.

He kissed my hand, and we pulled away.

I looked out the window, and watched my home get farther, and farther away.

**Wow. That was longgg.**

**Did you like it??**

**Please review!**

**I love you guys!!**

**Thanks sooo much!!**

**xoxoxox,**

**Ali!!**

**P.S. THANKS AGAIN, D!!**


	2. Greetings, and mystery people

**I'm sooo sorry about the wait!**

**and i tried to post more yesterday, but it said there was a weird error. i was sad. DON'T BLAME ME! **

**Thanks! I loveee you guys! I hope you likey!  
**

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for the FABULOUS reviews!**

**YAY!**

**Ok, I'm done!**

**Enjoy... **

Finishing School

Chapter 2

_I looked out the window, and watched my home get farther, and farther away._

**Bella's POV**

Alice sat between Rosalie and me, crying her heart out. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and kissed the side of her head.

"It's gonna be ok… Just think of the look everyone's gonna give us!" Rosie exclaimed, and I felt Alice chuckle underneath me.

I let go of her and settled down. I pulled out my book, as Alice and Rose talked.

Alice fell asleep on my shoulder, and Rose was brushing her hair.

Suddenly we stopped, and the driver of our carriage stepped down and opened our door.

I stuffed my book into my bag, and nudged Alice. We stepped out, and I slung my bag over my shoulder.

We linked arms and ran down the pebble driveway to the big wooden doors with our driver with our bags in tow.

Rosie kicked it, and turned the knob.

We walked in, still with linked arms.

Every pair of eyes turned to stare at us, and Rosalie smiled. Our driver ran in, panting.

"Miss. Rosalie. Miss. Alice. Miss. Isabella. Please follow me." A short old woman told us, before climbing up the stairs.

We followed her, with our driver behind us.

I heard a couple of whispers as we were walking past all the other girls in dresses.

"The princesses…"

"Their so pretty…"

"What are they wearing…"

"You know bloody well what we're wearing!" Rose hollered at the girl, and she backed up.

The old woman turned abruptly and gave us a disapproving look. We smiled back angelically. She turned around, muttering to herself as we giggled behind our hands.

"Here we are…" The old woman said, opening a large wooden door.

We skipped in, one at a time. The room was elegant. It had three large windows, with a single bed under each of them, and three dressers. The driver placed our bags next to the door, lifted his hat off his head, bowed, and walked out.

"Your first class is in one hour. Please get ready and meet us in the grand hall." She walked out, closing the door behind her.

Alice pounced on the bed in the middle, and placed her bags on it.

I put my bags on the bed on the left, and Rose on the right.

Alice looked out the window, and sighed. We looked out our own, and understood her distress.

There was a beautiful forest, right along the edge of the castle.

I yearned to run through it.

"We must get ready…" Alice muttered, before starting to unpack. I put all my clothes away, and spread my sheets and blanket across the top of the mattress.

Once we finished, we started down the stairs, arms linked once again.

We opened the door and ambled in. Again, every eye was on us.

I was surprised to see boys on the other side of the room.

The boys eyed us, and we smiled back. They looked startled, but then they tried to look cool. Then they started pushing each other.

"She was looking at me!"

"No! She was totally looking at me!"

"Well, they were all looking at me."

We giggled, and ran over to the side of the room where the girls were.

The woman at the front of the room, who I was guessing was the headmistress, began to speak.

"I am Mrs. Meyer. Ladies, we will be informing your parents, the king and queen, that you need new dresses, petticoats, and corsets." We stared at her horrified.

I heard a few snickers, and heat boiled to my skin.

"Shut the bloody hell up!" Rose screamed, as she started to get up. Alice and me grabbed her arms, and pulled her back down.

"Now, after that little interruption, I shall tell you the rules. One, no talking to anyone of the other gender, unless it's a teacher. Two, no going to the boys side of the castle, or if your male, the girls. Lights out at 9. Now, everyone file into the dining room. It is time for the welcome back dinner." Mrs. Meyer finished, as everyone got up and started to talk. We linked arms again, and squished into the middle of the crowd.

We slid out the front door, and ran at full speed towards the forest.

Only when we got to the middle did we stop. I leaned against a tree, and slid to the forest floor.

I pulled off my shoes, feeling the soft mud in between my toes.

Soon enough, we were skipping about merrily, laughing like old times.

Suddenly, we heard a snap of a twig. We stopped in our tracks.

We quietly sneaked over to where we heard the snap.

We saw three hooded people.

Rose started for the biggest one. Alice went for one, and I went for the other.

We all jumped on their backs.

The one I was on freaked out, and slammed me against a tree.

My head made a loud _crack_, and I slid to the ground.

I felt tears well up in my eyes from the contact.

I pulled myself up.

"Bloody hell! Why did you do that!" I screamed, rubbing the back of my head.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean…" The cloaked figure whispered.

I just noticed that Alice and Rosie where on my sides.

The cloaked figures slowly pulled off their hoods.

We gasped at their faces.

They were guys. From the school.

Did they follow us?

**Who are they? **

**Tune in next time to find out!**

**Heehee. I just had to say that.**

**Please review.  
I LOVE reviews!**

**I LOVE you guys!**

**YAY!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox,**

**Ali!**


	3. Names, and dresses

Hey guys

**Hey guys… umm… I suck? I know, and I'm REALLYYYY sorry. I hope you forgive me! **

**Ok, first, I'm gonna try to post a new chapter for both my stories once a week. How does that sound?**

**Ok, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Enjoy…**

Finishing School

Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

"Who-o are you?" I stuttered out softly, not looking him in the eyes.

"Um… I'm Edward, and this is Emmett and Jasper." Edward said, as I looked around at the other guys faces.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are? Did you follow us!?" Rose screamed, of course. It was always like her to do something like that.

"Sorry…" Jasper, the blond one, stated, embarrassed.

"We just like to go running in this forest. Our parents shipped us off here 2 years ago." Emmett, the large burly one, said.

"It's getting dark. We have to go." Alice whispered, pulling on my arm.

I nodded, and started to turn around, but then Edward grabbed my arm.

I whipped my head around and gave him my death glare, and he loosened his grip on me.

"What." I growled, annoyed.

Edward let go off my arm and grabbed my hand instead.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you." He whispered, before kissing my hand lightly.

I gaped at my hand, which Edward was still holding.

_What? _

Then I made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

They were an emerald green, and sparkled even in the dark light of the moon. I stared at them, mystified.

Edward chuckled, and I immediately snapped back to reality.

I pulled my hand away and glared, before grabbing Alice's hand and stomping off with Rose.

"See you later?" Emmett bellowed, as we continued to walk.

We stayed quiet, as did the boys.

"I take that as a yes!" I heard him yell again, as we all burst into giggles and scampered off to the castle.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

In the morning, Alice Rose and I went down to the great hall for breakfast, in our breeches and tunics of course.

We swept our eyes across the hall, getting the usual looks.

All of our eyes settled on the boys, who were smiled right at us.  
We smiled back, linked arms, and skipped off towards our table.

Food was laid out across the table, just waiting for us to eat.

Our headmistress stood up.

"You may begin. And Miss Rosalie, Alice and Bella, could I speak to you after?" She said quickly, before sitting back down.

We shrugged, and dug in.

30 minutes later, we stood up, completely full from a breakfast of salmon, trout lent, anchovies, bread, and wine.

We walked off to the headmistress, who was waiting for us in the doorway.

"Your father and mother have sent you dresses, and they have just arrived. They have been put in your room. Go quickly and change." She stated before gliding back into the hall.

We looked after her, horrified, before slowly trudging up the stairs.

Rose opened the door, and we gasped at the sight. In the middle of the floor sat 3 huge black trunks, just waiting to be opened.

We gulped before going over to them slowly.

I quickly unlatched it, and pulled it open.

I stared, running my fingers over the silk, cotton, and wool dresses, all in different patterns and shades of colors.

I pulled out a white corset and stalkings. I choose a cotton midnight blue dress that went to the floor with a deep half circle neckline.

I pulled on my stalkings and corset, as well as Rose and Alice. We tied each other's corsets and slid into our dress. I noticed that we had all chosen the same dresses, just in different colors. Alice purple, Rose red, and me blue. We giggled, while pulling on our boots. We kept our hair down, not bothering to do anything with it.

Alice sighed, gazing at the pile of breeches and tunics sitting in the corner.

We linked arms and walked back downstairs.

This time we got different looks. Looks of envy.

"_Those are beautiful dresses..."_

"_How do they look amazing in everything they wear?"_

"_Very simple, I like it. I'll ask mummy for some…"  
_We giggled behind our palms, and strode into the hall again.

"Good, good. Now we can finally get down to our classes." Our headmistress said.

**Ok, that sucked, I know. And it was really short...  
**

**I'm so sorry, I just have NO ideas.**

**I NEED HELP!**

**Please!**

**Thanks… sorry again. **

**I love you guys!**

**Review pleaseee!**

**xoxoxxxooxox,**

**!Ali!**


	4. Classes, secrets, and questions

Hey guys

**Hey guys… (hides behind tree to hide from very angry people…) I suck…**

**Yeah…**

**Well, the reviews were FABULOUS and made me really happy! Yay! Happy dance!**

**Thanks!**

**Oh, and I would like to thank EVERYONE who gave me these ideas! LOVE YOU!**

**Enjoy…**

Finishing School

Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

The rest of the day was horrid. We had to walk around with stupid books on our heads. And me, being rather clumsy, couldn't take more then 2 steps without tripping on my dress or something annoying like that. It sucked, and of course now we have dance class. With the boys. Now I have to embarrass myself not only in front the girls and teachers, but now the boys. Fabulous.

I hate dancing. Absolutely hate it.

As Alice, Rosie and I stepped into the room, we spotted three familiar faces: Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

Maybe dance class isn't gonna be as horrible as I thought…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After at least a hour of listening to unpleasant music and watching the dance teacher, Ms. Carol, dance around she finally said,

"Class, everyone shall now pair up with a partner," Ms. Carol started as everyone looked around the room, silently asking people with their eyes.

"Which I have chosen." As everyone groaned.

"Jessica with Eric. Lauren with Jacob. Angela with Ben. Beth with Mike. Rosalie with Emmett. Alice with Jasper. And Miss. Bella with Edward." I looked around the room as some people groaned while others squealed.

I caught Edward's eye and he smiled, making be blush (obviously) and look at my feet.

Alice, Rose and I looked at each other and squealed, very happy about our partners.

We went off to our different partners, and it started.

Edward was a wonderful dancer. He held me delicately, as if I would break under his touch. Every now and again Edward's bronze hair would fall into his eyes, making him flip it back. Boy was it attractive.

As soon as I looked into Edward's deep green eyes, I froze.

Edward twirled me around, me still in a trance.

He chuckled, snapping me out of my daydream.

I glared at him, causing me to fall backwards towards the floor.

Edward's hands immediately grabbed my hips, pulling me towards him and pressing me tightly against his body.

I gasped at the closeness, not thinking about the trouble that we would get into if caught.

Edward thought though. He pulled us apart, making me turn completely red.

The rest of the class zoomed by, and then it was over.

"Ok, class. You may go now." Ms. Carol said as everyone ran back to his or her friends, giggling and blushing.

Edward held on to me though, and leaned his face towards mine.

My breathing hitched, and I'm sure everyone could hear the loud pumping of my heart against my rib cage.

"Meet us in the forest." Edward whispered softly in my ear before speeding off with Emmett and Jasper.  
I walked back to Rose and Alice in a daze.

"We have to meet them in the forest." I whispered as we walked out the door.

They nodded their heads as we snuck out the back door and sped off towards the woods.

We laughed, ecstatic about finally getting to run again. We kicked off our annoying boots in mid run, leaving them behind. The wind pushed my hair back as we twirled together in the soft grass. We got into the forest, and ran over to the same spot where we had met them before.

We leaned against trees, gasping for air but still laughing.  
I looked down at my dress. The bottom was already dirty and ripped. I giggled, happy to be free. Alice and Rosalie's dresses were equally destroyed, and we laughed, excited to get into trouble.

Then we heard ruffling of leaves, and we quickly turned around.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward stepped out of the shadows and smiled.

"We wanna show you something." Emmett said, as he and Rose sped ahead. Edward and I followed, with Jasper and Alice in tow.

"Hi." I said, giving Edward a sideways glace.

"Hello." Edward responded, meeting my eyes. We quickly looked away, smiling.

"What's your favorite color?" Edward asked.

"Umm… emerald green. Yours?" I responded smoothly, but surprised by his random question.

"Chocolate brown." He said, smiling.

I smiled back, blushing from his compliment.

"Favorite animal?" I asked.

"Mountain lion. Yours?" he said.

"Panda."

And we continued to question each other through out the walk.

Then we stopped abruptly.

I looked around in awe.

"This is our secret place." Edward said softly.

**YAY!**

**Ok, sooo many people gave me ideas! THANKS!**

**I will try to use them!**

**I have the next 4 ish chapters planned out, so I won't need any ideas for a little!**

**I will post at least once a week, the same with my other story ****Surprises****.**

**Ok, well… review please! They make me happy! :)**

**Love you guys! So much**

**xoxoxox,**

**Ali!**


	5. AN 1: REALLY sorry!

Hey guys

**Hey guys. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am.**

**I hate authors notes as much as the next person, but I had to do it.**

**I won't be able to post this story for a while. I'm gonna focus more on my other story, ****Surprises****, so I'll post as soon as possible!**

**Love you!**

**xoxoxoxoxo,**

**Ali 3 **


	6. AN 2: really important, sorry again

**Hey guys, sorry 'bout this but I just needed to tell you that I'm changing my pen **

**name to ali93. **

**Please do NOT review this chapter. I will delete it when I post a new chapter, reminding you about this again. If you need to contact me send me a PM. **

**Thanks!**

**Love you guys!**

** Ali**


End file.
